


volleyball

by mihaly



Series: (hhh)eoy [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cock Worship, Frottage, Locker Room, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihaly/pseuds/mihaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Laurens' tiny shorts cause all sorts of problems for Alexander Hamilton.</p><p>Lams college AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	volleyball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oh-Prince-Ali](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Oh-Prince-Ali).



> This can be read as a stand-alone fic, but to get some of the references, you need to read (hhh)eoy.
> 
> WARNINGS: Homophobic slurs, John in short shorts.
> 
> The volleyball game fic!
> 
> It's done! It took far too long to write and I hate the ending, but whatever. You're not here for the cheesy ending, let's be real.
> 
> I have no experience playing club volleyball, so if any of this is wrong, I apologize. I can only work with what the internet provides.
> 
> This is also for Oh-Prince-Ali, who has probably been the most excited for this fic. This is for you!

Shoes squeaked on the hardwood floors as the volleyball tournament was already underway, the sound echoing throughout the entire fieldhouse. Their college was hosting a competition between various clubs from neighboring universities and community colleges. John had been busy all day with registering teams, so Alex had yet to see him that day. But ever the thoughtful boyfriend, John did leave a schedule of the day’s matches so Alex could wander down to watch John play.

 **From John <3**: _It’s a madhouse down here!_

 **From John <3**: _I don’t think I’ll be able to see you before our match._

 **From John <3**: _Eliza says Herc should be in the stands somewhere, so you can sit with him for the game!_

 **From John <3**: _I LOVE YOU <3 <3 <3_

He was running late. He had lost track of time at the library and hastily stuffed all of his belongings and John’s laptop into his bag. If it weren’t for John’s texts, Alex would have missed the entire game.

_Learn to set an alarm, Hamilton, for once in your life._

Alex rounded the corner where the match was about to take place. He could see Eliza with her and John’s team, but John was nowhere in sight. Eliza waved to him from the sidelines. She pointed to the crowd, more specifically where Hercules was waving for him. It was a travesty he wasn’t able to play. Hercules tweaked his back during Spy Club and refused to tell anyone how. (Alex had a feeling Eliza knew how, and it wasn’t during Spy Club.)

He was torn. He wanted to sit with Hercules, but he also wanted to find John and wish him luck before the game. It had become customary throughout that semester for them to give each other good luck kisses before big things. Tests, speeches, debates. It was a little tricky sometimes, especially when one of them had to be across campus at that time, but they tried to make it work.

So after a moment when John didn’t immediately appear in the gym, Alex turned on his heel to trudge up the bleachers to Hercules.

“Baby girl!”

Alex whipped around to find John right behind him, grabbing his arm. He looked gorgeous in his brand new blue team jersey and low-slung sweatpants.

“Hey papa,” Alex smiled. John’s eyes lit up at the new pet name.

“Oh, I like that,” he said as he leaned forward to kiss Alex tenderly. He couldn’t help but think about how much he loved this man.

“Good luck,” Alex said, kissing John again. A couple pecks on the lips later, Alex found his fingers itching to grab at John’s soft jersey. Luckily, a ref whistle startled both of them into realizing where they were. Not exactly the time to make-out.

“I’ll see you after the match?” John said quickly, a bright smile on his lips.

“Of course.”

John hustled across the court to his teammates as Alex climbed up to meet Hercules. He plopped down next to his friend who offered him a bag of popcorn.

“Hey man, how’s it going?” Hercules asked as Alex arranged himself to get comfortable on the hard plastic seat.

“Pretty well,” Alex nodded. “Excited to see John and Eliza play.”

“They’ve been spanking every team they’ve played this semester,” he explained. “And the other team’s been alright. It’s gonna be a slaughter down there. Especially with your boy in front and my girl in back.”

Alex hummed in acknowledgement. He didn’t know much about volleyball, or sports for that matter. John had been trying to teach him through forcing him to watch games online but eventually Alex would get bored and start kissing John’s neck to which John was defenseless.

Down on the court, the players were milling about, trading handshakes and slapping five. John was talking to some tall blonde with a swishy ponytail. She laughed at something he said and Alex could see John’s thousand-watt smile.

Then he saw John pull off his sweatpants to reveal the tiniest shorts Alex had ever seen.

His brain short-circuited.

The shorts, a bright green, barely grazed the tops of John’s thighs. They were snug across John’s ass and left nothing to the imagination. _Nothing_. Which meant when John finally turned around, Alex almost choked on his tongue. John’s bulge was _huge_ in those shorts. How John had gotten away with wearing those shorts and staying in the closet was a superpower Alex did not understand.

Hercules chuckled next to him.

“First time seeing those shorts, huh?”

Alex nodded dumbly.

“I don’t know if it’s a tactic or what, but it does _affect_ some of the other players,” he said, gesturing to the opposing team where several of the players were staring heatedly at John who was happily stretching. He did a deep lunge stretch and looked directly up at Alexander.

“Well, they better not fucking touch him. He’s mine,” Alex growled possessively. Hercules’ eyebrows shot up in amused surprise.

“Wow,” Hercules breathed. “Alright, then.”

The ref blew his whistle and the players got into position. Eliza looked adorable in her jersey, shorts, and bouncy ponytail. John looked like pure erotica and it _wasn’t fair_.

The opposite team served first. The ball sailed through the air and Eliza bumped it. It was set up and John spiked it over the net. The crowd politely clapped. Next to him, Hercules whooped. Alex felt a surge of pride. He knew enough about volleyball to know his boyfriend just scored against the opposing team. But he was mad no one was cheering louder.

“Why aren’t they cheering? John just scored,” Alex murmured to Hercules.

“It’s the first point of the game, Ham,” Hercules chuckled. “Chill. There’s an hour left in the game.” He patted Alex’s knee. It wasn’t much of a comfort.

John and Eliza’s team served and in a few volleys, they were scored upon. It barely grazed the inside of a sideline. The score was one to one.

The game continued in much the same fashion. The ball would be served, the other team would volley, and then someone would score. There were several moments when Alex caught himself getting into it. The adrenaline – the rush! The tension in the gymnasium was high as the scores on either side climbed, John and Eliza’s opponents matching their scores every single time.

Then, the opposing team scored three in a row.

Alex was sitting on the edge of his seat. Hercules was dumbfounded. He was clutching his beanie.

“They weren’t supposed to be any good!” he murmured.

“You have to be _fucking kidding me!_ ” John yelled. Eliza shrugged and patted him on the shoulder. She got back into position and crouched low.

Another serve was up and John dove for it and _missed_. He smacked the floor with his hands before hastily getting up. Alex could see the anger building in John’s shoulders. He was reaching critical mass.

“Keep it together, John,” Hercules murmured. He could see it too.

As John got off the floor, he caught sight of an opponent who grabbed at his own junk and said something. Something that made John lunge toward the net. And something welled up in Alex that made his cock twitch in his jeans.

“You motherfucker!” John swore loudly. “I’ll fucking kill you!” Two of his teammates grabbed at him but it was too late. The ref blew the whistle.

“Number 12 from Kings,” the ref said angrily. “Ejected immediately for unsportsmanlike conduct.”

John swore again as he grabbed his sweatpants from the bench and quickly exited the gymnasium to the adjoining locker room. Alex stood to follow John. He needed to make sure John didn’t do anything rash.

“Good, I was tired of seeing that fag’s dick hangin’ out of his shorts,” a guy behind them said. He was a frumpy white guy in too much yellow and maroon, colors for the opposing school. “It’s a volleyball game, not a strip club.”

Alex saw red. Before he realized what was happening, Alex’s fist collided messily against the guy’s jaw, sending him backwards into the footwell of the seats behind him.

“You shut the fuck up about my boyfriend!” Alex yelled at him. Hercules stared at him with a look of shock and pride.

Alex climbed out of the bleachers. He headed into the locker room, his blood pounding between his ears. He needed to find John.

Bangs of fists against empty locker doors echoed through the room. John had thrown his sweatpants and kneepads down on the bench and his gym bag was ripped open, its contents scattered across the floor.

“John!”

John whipped around to see Alex. The anger was still in his face, but god, did the rest of him look so good. He was covered in a light sheen of sweat and his shirt was clinging to his tight torso. Alex could tell he was half-hard beneath those _tiny tiny_ shorts that hid absolutely nothing. It was probably just from the physicality of the sport paired with his anger, but it definitely still lit something in Alex.

“Did you see that?! Did you see that motherfucker on the court?”

“I did,” Alex said, his voice like molasses in his throat.

“If they hadn’t held me back, I would’ve beat that guy, I swear to god,” John ranted.

Alex couldn’t stop the string of thoughts racing through his brain. He knew he needed to listen to his boyfriend vent about the bullshit during the game, but he couldn’t stop focusing on the sweat on John’s neck he just wanted to _lick_.

“Uh huh,” Alex muttered as he approached John. He crowded John against the lockers, placing a hand on either side of John’s shoulders. John’s eyes darted between Alex’s eyes and his lips.

“Would’ve broke his jaw,” John said, his voice dropping low. His breath was hot against Alex’s lips.

“Definitely.”

"There would have been blood all over the floor."

"Hm."

Alex ghosted his lips over John’s, letting them breathe the same air. He could feel John smile.

“The shorts?”

“ _Fucking hell, the shorts, John,_ ” Alex whined before surging to kiss John and lick into his hot mouth. He pressed his entire body against John’s, feeling his hard body and growing erection against his own. John clutched at Alex’s belt loops, pulling him closer and letting him grind their hips together.

Alex skimmed a hand down John’s side to the bottom of his shorts. He ran his fingers along the hem, feeling the soft fabric and John’s skin on his fingertips.

“God, these are so short.”

“I’m glad you like them,” John smirked. Alex pulled back.

“Of course I like them,” he answered defensively. “John, I’m so offended I haven’t seen these before.”

“Why don’t you give them a closer look?” John asked seductively.

Alex felt a gentle tug at his belt loops at the suggestion and soon he found himself in his favorite position: kneeling at John Laurens’ feet.

And oh, was there a sight before his eyes.

John, already impressive in his regular fitted jeans, was testing the limits of the shorts’ fabric. They were tightly stretched across his erection, held in only by his jockstrap. The sight was simply obscene. No wonder homophobes were out in full force. John was the epitome of every queer man’s fantasy: hot, sweaty, and incredibly hung.

Alex glanced up at John who was watching him carefully. He ran a hand through Alex’s hair, threading his fingers through his thick black hair. It was a gentle waiting hand because John knew Alex had a plan.

Slowly, Alex leaned forward, pressed his face into John’s groin, and inhaled deeply. He smelled _heavenly_ , dark and musky and oh so delectable. Alex nuzzled the side of John’s clothed cock, trying to taste the scent of him. It wasn’t enough.

“That’s it, baby girl,” John murmured above him. “So good for me. Worshipping that cock you love so much.”

Alex moaned loudly, the sound bouncing off the walls of the empty locker room. The warmth from his breath caused John’s fingers to tense in his hair. It only spurned Alex to start mouthing at John’s clothed cock. He could feel the heat from the hard flesh through the fabric, taste the sweat and muskiness. With one hand, Alex cupped John’s cock, pressing more of it in his mouth, and the other slipped up his shorts to tease at the band of the jockstrap.

It was a heady thought. _Jockstrap_. Here Alex was, on his knees worshipping his boyfriend’s enormous cock through his shorts, living a literal fantasy he had. He always dreamed of blowing one of the football players in high school in the locker rooms. While John played volleyball and it was college, this was definitely _far_ better. Because this was his boyfriend whom he _loved_ and Alex had seen all of the football players’ dicks in high school and none of them could hold a candle to what John had.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Alexander,” John moaned quietly. His head tipped back against the lockers and his eyes closed. Alex drew back to admire his work and _oh_ , that was pretty. The entire front of John’s shorts were damp and the head of his cock was visible through the fabric. It was such a beautiful sight.

John looked down at Alex, his eyes hazy and unfocused, his breathing shallow. Alex knew he was close. Alex licked a long, hot stripe along the package in front of him and John’s eyes squeezed shut.

With shaking hands and Alex’s help, John tugged his shorts and jockstrap down, freeing his cock to bob in front of Alex’s mouth. In seconds Alex’s mouth was wrapped around John’s dick, sucking on the head, licking into the leaking slit. They both moaned loudly. Alex could never get enough of how John tasted.

“Oh god, suck me, baby girl,” John murmured. “Fuck, your mouth—I’m so close—“

John’s hips stuttered and his fingers gripped at Alex’s hair, pulling his mouth further onto his cock, choking Alex. Tears sprung to his eyes as John tried to fuck his throat, but it felt so _good_. With a strangled cry, John came hot down Alex’s throat and Alex swallowed and swallowed and swallowed. He wanted all of it. He wanted to drink in every last drop.

He barely got to lick at the head before John was hauling Alex to his feet and shoving a hand down his jeans, gripping his cock in his hands. It only took a couple strokes before Alex was coming in John’s hand.

Alex rested his forehead against John’s, catching his breath. John started chuckling beneath him. He kissed Alex languidly, their tongues dipping shallowly into each others’ mouths.

“That was so good,” John smiled. “You really do know how to make me feel better.” Alex hummed in agreement.

“I love you, John.”

“I love you too, baby girl,” he replied sweetly, wrapping his arms around Alex’s waist.

“We should get back out there to watch the rest of the game.”

“Agreed.”

They cleaned themselves up and got all of John’s belongings together before exiting the locker room holding hands. Alex led John up to the bleachers where Hercules was. The guy Alex had punched was still there. Unfortunately, Alex was not as effective as John when it came to beating other people up. He just had a reddened face. The guy scowled as Alex and John took their seats.

“Where were you guys?” Hercules asked. “You missed my girl do an amazing play.”

“Oh,” Alex perked up, speaking loudly and clearly for the guy behind him to hear. “I was sucking John off in the bathroom.” Hercules smacked Alex on the arm as John shot him a look, a blush rising to his cheeks.

“Dude!”

The guy behind them groaned loudly. The smirk John gave Alex told him he knew just what to do. John leaned in and kissed Alex deeply. When he drew back, he said kindly, “Mm, you taste like me, baby girl.”

“Can’t wait til you fuck me later,” Alex replied. His eyes darted back to the guy behind them. The guy shook his head as he grabbed his things and left, relocating to a seat in the bleachers far, far away from them.

_Good. Get the fuck away from us, you monster._

John pecked Alex lightly on the lips again before turning his attention to the game. Hercules was staring at them.

“Can ye warn a guy the next time you do that?”

“Do what?” John asked sweetly.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about.”

“Talk about blowing John?”

“Mention how I taste in Alexander’s mouth?”

Hercules glared at them, both of whom were giving him matching teasing smirks.

“I hate you both.” He turned his attention back to the game. Alex laced his fingers with John as they watched the rest of the game.

The volleyball team wasn’t the only one who won that day.

 _Kings: 21  
_ _Minnesota: 17_

 _John & Alex: 2  
_ _Homophobes: 0_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please follow me on tumblr @alexanderssecretboyfriend for more ridiculousness!


End file.
